Armed Forces of Aldegar
The Armed Forces of Aldegar (Aldegarian: Nīrūhā-ye Mojahhaz-e Aldegār) alternatively known as the Aldegarian Armed Forces is the name of the armed forces of Aldegar. The Aldegarian military is a defense force consisting of the Land Forces of Aldegar, the Navy of Aldegar, and the Air Force and Air Defense Forces of Aldegar . The armed forces of Aldegar are under the authority of the Aldegarian Ministry of Defense who has command and control but ultimate authority rests with the Shah who is the Commander-in-Chief. The Imperial Guard serves as an entirely independent branch of the Aldegarian military apparatus and is responsible directly to the Shah but works closely with the Aldegarian Armed Forces to maintain continuity in military operations. Military intelligence is handled by the Military Intelligence Organization of the Armed Forces of Aldegar, it is paired up closely with the Intelligence Organization of the Imperial Guard (who maintain an entirely separate military intelligence unit within their Intelligence Organization). The Military Intelligence Organization is headed by an appointment Chairman, currently Brig. Gen. Amir Ali Ghaffari (Aldegarian Army). Due to the restoration of the Shah, the Aldegarian Armed Forces are often known as the "Imperial Armed Forces" with branches often attaching "Imperial" to their branch of service, for instance "Imperial Aldegarian Army", etc. Overview Command and control personnel All personnel were appointed in February, 4483. *Commander (and Chief of Staff) of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Aldegar - Gen. Taghi Arabnia (Imperial Guard/Aldegarian Army) *Deputy Commander (and Deputy Chief of Staff) of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Aldegar - Lt. Gen. Amir Reza Ershadi (Aldegarian Air and Air Defense Forces) **Commander of the Aldegarian Army - Maj. Gen. Nozar Jabarzadeh **Commander of the Aldegarian Air and Air Defense Forces - Maj. Gen. Sohrab Mehrnia **Commander of the Aldegarian Navy - Rear Adm. Omid Gankhaki *Commander of the Imperial Guard Corps - Lt. Gen. Majid Bagherzadeh **Commander of the Aldegarian Kozak Brigade - Maj. Gen. Vahid Rastkar Volkov **Commander of the Javidan (Immortal) Force - Maj. Gen. Sadeq Nassirian **Commander of the Basij - Brig. Gen. Mehran Bagherzadeh *Chairman of the Military Intelligence Organization - Brig. Gen. Amir Ali Ghaffari (Aldegarian Army) Structure The Armed Forces of Aldegar are commanded overall by the Shah who is the "Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Aldegar" making the Shah the penultimate power within Aldegar in relation to armed forces matters. The Ministry of Defense is responsible for the command and control over the military and unlike systems such as the Dorvish Ministry of Defense where the Ministry of Defense plays a limited role, the Ministry of Defense in Aldegar plays an integral role in the overall command and control over the armed forces and the General Staff of the Armed Forces is a ministry component. The day-to-day and operation control over the Armed Forces of Aldegar is the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Aldegar. The Commander (also entitled as the Chief of Staff) of the General Staff is the overall combatant commander of the Aldegarian Armed Forces; they are assisted by a Deputy Commander. The Commander and Deputy Commander are both appointed by the Shah and serve at their discretion. The General Staff is comprised of several dozen departments that all have a specific function and serve to better and manage the Armed Forces of Aldegar. Beneath the General Staff are the commanders of the individual branches, they are as follows: Commander of the Aldegarian Ground Forces, Commander of the Aldegarian Air and Air Defense Forces and Commander of the Aldegarian Navy. Each of these officers is appointed by the Commander of the General Staff and approved directly by the Shah. The Imperial Guard is entirely separate and functions as its own armed forces directly underneath the command of the Shah. The Commander of the Imperial Guard is responsible to the Shah directly in place of the Ministry of Defense and the General Staff. The Imperial Guard function effectively as a praetorian guard for the Shah and the Imperial family. The Military Intelligence Organization is a component of the General Staff however due to its nature acts autonomously for the most part. Military history In early February 4483 the Armed Forces of Aldegar held a 5 day military parade to show off domestically produced hardware that had been held in stock due to budget cuts and corruption within the armed forces. This ceremony was overseen by Minister of Defense and Commander of the General Staff General Taghi Arabnia.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=1852&p=142417#p142407 Aldegarian President calls for new bloc to "...counter Northern Council aggression." Specialized forces and special forces The Aldegarian Armed Forces maintain several specialized and special units that fall outside the normal chain of command. For instance, the Imperial Guard maintains the Aldegarian Kozak Brigade which is organized in traditional Kozak fashion and is due to an influx of Kozaks that ended up in northern Aldegar in the Province of Amuro. The Commander of the Aldegarian Kozak Brigade operates semi-independently of the Imperial Guard but is considered a component of it and operates as a special forces component of the Imperial Guard. The Kozak and Aldegarians have continued mutual friendships and cultural exchanges due to the presence of the unit. The Imperial Guard Corps also maintains the "Mobilization Resistance Forces" (Aldegarian: Niruyeh Moghavemat Basij) commonly known as the Basij which is a paramilitary volunteer force underneath direct command of the Shah and the Imperial family meant as a means to bring loyal citizens into the fold and indoctrinate them, though this is not public knowledge. While the Shah would like to think that the force is entirely loyal to him the Basij are also notably religious in nature of are often extremist in both their loyalty to the Yazdist faith and the Mobedan Mobed. Perhaps the most secretive and elusive of the Imperial Guard Corps are the Immortals, titled after ancient Aldegarian warriors that struck a fierce sense of terror into their enemies, the Immortals are the elite special operations force of Aldegar. The Immortals, known as the Javidan Guard or the Javidan Force are responsible for the protection of the Shah, the Imperial family, all royal facilities and protection for top tier officials and visitors to Aldegar. Composition of forces The Aldegarian Armed Forces borrowed a standard style Trigunian motor rifle (mechanized) brigade which forms the basis for the Aldegarian Armed Forces; though it is a little bit modified and changed due to the self-imposed reliance on domestic arms production. Gallery File:Army flag Aldegar.png|War Ensign of the Imperial Aldegarian Army File:Naval flag Aldegar.png|Naval Ensign of the Imperial Aldegarian Navy File:Airforce flag Aldegar.png|Flight Ensign of the Imperial Air and Air Defense Forces References and sources Category:Armed Forces of Aldegar